<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers in your head by Right_In_The_Kokoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588456">Whispers in your head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_In_The_Kokoro/pseuds/Right_In_The_Kokoro'>Right_In_The_Kokoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Orphanage of Ruin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Body Horror, Goats, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Investigations, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Murder Mystery, Orphanage, Other, Police, Protective Siblings, References to Lovecraft, Tentacle Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_In_The_Kokoro/pseuds/Right_In_The_Kokoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less 50 years before the journal entries made by Alfred, someone else had made a run-in with the orphanage and its mysterious owner.</p><p>Meet Vash Zwingli, a young police officer living around the London countryside with his younger sister. The case he is assigned one day changes that peaceful lifestyle forever though as more and more strange occurances pile up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Russia (Hetalia), Liechtenstein &amp; Switzerland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Orphanage of Ruin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first day, and already a mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Case number: ***************</p><p> </p><p>Incident: Murder</p><p> </p><p>Reporting officer: Vash Zwingli</p><p> </p><p>Date of report: 15 June 18**</p><p> </p><p>On June 14th at around 715 hours  the remains of Mrs. Martha Smith and Mr. John Smith were discovered by Officer *********, who went to check on the residence after reports of a rotting smell coming from the house. </p><p> </p><p>Their decapitated heads were thrown into the unlit fireplace, their eyes missing. The injuries on their necks suggest that their heads were torn off by some kind of large animal (eg.bear) rather than cut off by a person. Their torsos were hung from the ceiling with their intestines wrapped around the previously broken chandelier, their hearts were found with bitemarks on them in a corner of the room with "disgusting" written on the wall with blood (presumably the Smiths' blood). In contrast to how the house looked from the outside, it appeared to be in disarray before the killers arrived, most of the furniture was worn out and the few pieces of furniture that looked to be in good condition before the attack were destroyed. There were holes in the walls and the ceiling had caved in, the smaller holes in the walls appear to have been caused by the Smiths, while the larger holes appear to have been punched directly through the walls of the brick house. The scene of the crime was covered in a mysterious slime-like substance of an unknown colour. There was no murder weapon found on the scene.</p><p> </p><p>The estimated time of the crime is 2000hrs, the neighbours claim that there were no strange or loud noises coming from the house despite its destroyed state.</p><p> </p><p>The killers were most likely a group of people that the Smiths owed money to. It is well known in Whetfield that the Smiths were in financial trouble due to their drunkenness and had borrowed money from a lot of people.</p><p> </p><p>Their young children Mary(2), Sarah(4) and Mark (8) were nowhere to be found. The police and volunteers from the village are currently searching for them in the nearby woods, as it is highly likely that they ran away from their parents assailants.</p><p> </p><p> The bodies of Mr and Mrs Smith have been given to the undertaker on June 15 at 2143hrs as the bodies did not have any significant evidence on them.</p><p> </p><p>To be investigated further.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was getting dark outside, he noted that much. Even so, with what had happened today, Vash couldn't sleep. All he could was stay awake and work on that stupid police report his job required him to make with every investigation. Honestly, it was far too tiring. How could someone commit such a horrible crime and escape without anyone hearing or seeing anything? What was that strange substance? What happened to the kids? Did the murderers let the children escape? If the Smiths really did owe the murderers money, why didn't the criminals take all the valuables in the house? Were the Smiths supposed to be an example for what happens to those who can't pay them back in time?</p><p> </p><p>He was roused from his thoughts by the creak of the door, and he looked up from his papers to glance over at it. It was pretty hard to see since he was so used to the bright light of his desk, but he could easily recognize his little sister waiting to talk to him from where she stood in the doorframe. "Lili, what are you doing up so late?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl jumped at being addressed so suddenly, but answered since she was used to her brother's irritability. "You missed dinner, Bruder... Was work today really that tiring?"</p><p> </p><p>Vash could only really sigh and shake his head no. He could never lie to his sister when she used that tone. "Today's case is the strangest I've ever seen. It's a little too gruesome for you, so I really can't show it to you. Entschuldigung, Lilli."</p><p> </p><p>This answer seemed to surprise the young girl, as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. He also noted that she was holding one of their pet baby goats, Eiger, judging by the brown spot on the small animal's forehead. She always loved playing with the little ones, so it didn't surprise him that she wanted to keep one of them close. "Is it about the Smiths?" </p><p> </p><p>This answer surprised him greatly, as he stared at his little sister with wide eyes as he turned around in his chair to face her. "First off, how do you know about that? Second, you're talking about murder!" He really didn't mean to yell, but then again this was a topic his sister really shouldn't know about, considering she was only 10.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly didn't seem to care though, shrugging her small shoulders as best as she could with the baby goat in her arm, which was fussing around a little and starting to chew on her clothes. "I heard it from the people around town. Word spreads pretty fast." </p><p> </p><p>Her brother wasn't entirely convinced though, reaching down for a moment to pull the fabric out of the goat's mouth. He really didn't want to do the laundry for a third time that week. "In that case, how exactly did you find out?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged again, hugging the animal in her arms a little closer. "Mark didn't come out to play today. I asked Jack and he said that Mark and his parents were eaten by demons." </p><p> </p><p>That explained a lot in the tired, young police officer's mind. Jack was one of the slightly older but a lot brattier neighbour's kids. Usually he had a tendency to overexaggerate every single rumor he heard about, and made sure to spread it as much as he could. In his eyes, that kid really couldn't be trusted. That Mark kid, however, was one of the people involved with the case he was investigating. He would have to ask about the details later though, because that last part his sister said was kind of annoying to him.</p><p>"Lilly, remember what we talked about."</p><p> </p><p>His little sister nodded in understanding, smiling sweetly. "There's no such thing as ghosts or demons." </p><p> </p><p>He nodded in return as well, giving his little sister a loving pat on the head before nudging her back towards the door. "Exactly, so don't listen to anything Jack says, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> Lilly seemed pretty on board with that, wandering back towards the door again as the goat in her arms started chewing on her sleeve again. Before she left the room though, she stopped in the doorway to look at Vash again. "Will you catch the bad guy soon then, Bruder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ja, I will make sure to catch the bad guys for you. Then you can play with Mark again, I promise." He just couldn't lie to her, watching as the young girl nodded with a bright smile on her face and closed the door behind her after wishing her brother goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Though, now he was stuck with a different problem. How exactly was he supposed to go about this seemingly impossible case even though he promised to solve it?</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow's investigation should hopefully clear a few things up and give him some new evidence to work with. He could only hope this would end well…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Report 2</p><p> </p><p>Case number: ***************</p><p> </p><p>Incident: Murder</p><p> </p><p>Reporting officer: Vash Zwingli</p><p> </p><p>Date of report: 16 June 18**</p><p> </p><p>The children of the Smith family have been returned to Whetfield by Arthur Kirkland, the owner of a local orphanage. He claims to have found them crying in the woods right outside the orphanage on the night of the crime and then taken them in to treat their injuries. The doctor's report and the children's testimony confirmed that their injuries were inflicted by the victims, Mr and Mrs Smith, not the assailant(s), their oldest injuries looking to be months old and the newest from just the days before the night of the crime. Mr. Kirkland seems to have given them some sort of minor treatment. However, according to the doctors report the injuries on Mary and Mark should have been fatal.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur Kirkland is currently the prime suspect as he is known to have a distaste for such parents and has no alibi for the time of the crime.</p><p>According to the children 'an octopus with millions of green eyes and a colourful giant with purple eyes' had been the ones to kill their parents. It is important to note that the children referred to these creatures as their heroes.</p><p> </p><p>There are rumors that Arthur has or had a partner with unnatural purple eyes.</p><p>Arthur denies any affiliation with such a person.</p><p> </p><p>To be investigated further.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next evening, Vash was a lot more focussed on the case than usual, Lily could tell that much by how loudly her brother could be heard swearing in his room. At some point it was getting so loud that she even had to leave the house for a bit to get away from it. Still, what she had seen from her big brother's reports more than justified his actions.</p><p> </p><p>So a nice man from outside the village had brought back her friends safe and sound, even if they weren't allowed to talk to others yet in case something might happen. She had waved to Mark and his siblings that day when she had gone to the town center to get some bread from the bakery. She had seen a short man with blonde shaggy hair too, so that had probably been the man that brought them back here.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl jumped when the kitchen door slammed open rather loudly though, causing her to splatter some of the hot jelly she had been cooking to make marmalade across the counter and floor. As she turned to see who had done that, she was met with the very frustrated and tired face of her brother, who could only sigh as he dragged himself over to their small dining table and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruder, what's wrong?" As she asked this, she turned off the stove for now to let the marmalade cook on its own for now and took off the makeshift apron she had been wearing before wandering over to the table. As she sat down, her brother looked up with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"The investigation was all a total mess and I can't wrap my head around it." As he said this, he turned to stare out the window. It was rather strange to see her brother like this, Lily mentally decided. "Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help…"</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Vash immediately shook his head. "You're too young to understand any of it, so you wouldn't really be able to help. I can tell you what happened though, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else. This case is scary after all, so don't come crying to me later, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Now this was something Lily really wanted to hear, even with the warning. Nodding with an interested look on her face, she leaned over the table and stared at her brother with a bright smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Apparently someone had brought back the missing children related to his case. That's how he found himself in the town square early in the morning, barely holding back an angrily barking dog that was attempting to rip itself free and attack a strange man he had never seen before around here. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what it was, but something told him that that man with messy blonde hair, thick eyebrows and bright green eyes had something to do with the case as he stared at the wild animal with a hint of fear in his expression. And while he also noticed the man's nervousness around the dog, it also became clear that the man seemed very attached to the children. When glancing away from the dog trying to attack him, Vash noticed, he would always glance over at the children as they were being tended to by the local doctor.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask your name, sir? I don't think I've seen you around here before." As he tried to say this, he was still pulling on the leash best he could to stop the clearly very upset and wild dog from attacking the stranger. It made him wonder why this could be, considering this never happened before. The blonde man seemed to be used to this kind of thing though, as he sighed nervously and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>"The name is Arthur Kirkland, sir. And I do not think I have seen you around here either." Strange, that really wasn't a name he had heard before around here. Kirkland? He would have to ask around about that man later. Though for now, he had to get a bit more information out of this Arthur fellow.</p><p> </p><p>"Officer Vash Zwingli. I moved here a few years ago to be closer to my aunt. Elizabeth Hédervâry, you know her right?" Considering everyone in such small towns knew each other, it was impossible for them to not know each other if he lived here for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, lady Elizabeth is such a charming young lady. I do not talk to her that often, but she really is a wonderful conversation partner." So he did know her? That was strange though, considering his aunt's was already going grey. Is he just trying to be polite? He would have to ask her when he had the chance, perhaps tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I see… In that case, I'm sorry for taking up your time."</p><p>And with that, Vash did his best to pull the still angrily barking dog away from Arthur so he could start questioning the children. They were the victims of his case after all, and now that they were brought back somewhat safe and sound, he could finally ask and see what happened.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought in mind and the dog calming down the further away they got from that strange man, he still wondered why but he had no answer to that as of now, he made his way over to where the three young children were being treated by the local doctor. It seemed as if the children were rather happy, even with what they had presumably been through.</p><p>When he came closer, it seemed as if the children had already noticed him, because they were already waving him hello and trying to reach out to pet the dog as it seemed to have calmed down again by now. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh! Cute doggie!" The youngest girl squealed happily at the sight of the furry animal, making small grabby hands even as the doctor held her back with a worried expression. "Don't move too much, you really shouldn't with your injuries…" he muttered softly, even though they actually listened to the advice. That is, until the oldest child, a boy, Vash noted, got up and ran to hug the now calm and very happy dog as it didn't seem to be pulling on his leash anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as they were a bit more distracted now, he sighed softly to himself in relief before turning back to the very concerned looking doctor. "Did you find out anything?" He asked quietly, hoping to not draw too much attention from the children and potentially scare them. The doctor at least nodded, handing Vash a small folder. "The children have recieved some form of minor treatment from the injuries they had, though there is one part that stumped me. The injuries on the two youngest should have been fatal as far as I know… Though I also don't know yet who the injuries were caused by." The man explained softly as he turned to look back at the children. They were functioning just fine, laughing and giggling happily as they played around with the officer's dog. They really didn't seem too worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Did they tell you anything?" That might still be important, considering he was also required to take the victims' statements. How else would he solve this case somehow? "They only said that they were saved, but not much else. You should ask them yourself." "Of course, have a good day."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Vash wandered back over to the children and his dog again, now with folder in hand. As he came closer, the small fluffy animal barked happily as it bounded back over to him with the giggly children following. He bent down to pet his dog's head again before he turned to the kids. Now might be a good time to ask.</p><p>"Can I ask you three a few questions? It is important."</p><p> </p><p>The three children exchanged looks at this, but it didn't seem like they were opposed to the offer. If anything, the youngest looked rather happy to talk about it as she nodded with a bright grin on her face.</p><p>"Of course, mister! What do you wanna know?"</p><p>For a four years old child, she actually had some manners that had him surprised. At least he didn't show it and just nodded politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Now, can I ask what happened yesterday before you three disappeared?"</p><p>At this, all of their eyes seemed to light up with happiness and glee. The oldest grinned and pulled his sister back a bit again before he spoke up. "A big octopus with green eyes and a big monster in all sorts of colours with purple eyes crashed in and saved us! They're our heroes!"</p><p> </p><p>This surprised the young officer greatly. These children were kidnapped. Why would they call whoever or whatever it was that took them away their heroes? Then again, their parents were known all throughout town for their abusive behaviour. It wasn't really that surprising in hindsight. Though the description was what threw him off. An octopus and a monster in all sorts of colours? He couldn't think of a single person or animal that could fit that description.</p><p> </p><p>With a few thanks and a polite nod, he was back on his way home again. With the police dog by his side and the folder in hand, he really did have a lot to think about now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>